


Her Voice Sinks Ships

by elvenloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki





	

It was revealed that Y/N had powers after the Maximoff twins almost destroyed her. She was unrelenting and unaware of the fact that she possessed the ability to destroy things using only her voice. Her voice could sink ships.

When she let out a shriek - courtesy of a bullet almost impaling her - all the glass in the building shattered to pieces, and Tony pulled her out before anyone could do anything.

“What was that?” Tony asked, setting her on the roof of a building probably a mile away. She stared up at him, and he could see her obvious confusion as to what the hell happened a few seconds ago and he sighed. “Look, I’m going back to help the others and I’ll be back in a few minutes, but when we get back to the Tower, we are calling SHIELD to help us figure out what all that was. Got it?”

She nodded, and Tony pulled her in for a hug before flying off and leaving her.


End file.
